Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (voiced by Meagan Smith) is Ben's ten year-old cousin (a fact made even more common when it is revealed in Camp Fear that the two share the same birthday).4 Haley Ramm portrays Gwen in the live-action film, Ben 10: Race Against Time. She shares a love-hate relationship with Ben, insulting him with dry wit and sarcasm most of the time.5. She uses her laptop to research any strange people and/or creatures they might come across,6 and is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts.7 She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode "Gwen 10", when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts and spells.8 When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not.9 Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire an energy blast—according to Charmcaster, only someone of Hex's skill should have that ability.10 Gwen starts tapping into her own magical energy when she procures a book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode "A Change of Face" which gradually helps her increase her powers and she also decides to aid Ben in battle.11 In the possible future of "Ben 10,000", Gwen (voiced by Tara Strong) has gone by her full first name since college. A combination of physical and magical training leads her turning into a black belt and a master magician using the Charms of Bezel (Gwen has traveled to the Dimension of Bezel where a new set of charms were created for her), which makes her a hero in her own right. In "Ken 10", Ben's son, Ken, looks at her as more of an aunt than a cousin. She does not appear in person during the episode, being on a mission on another planet, but she makes two appearances as an astral projection; first appearing during Ken's birthday party to give him his present (a self-regenerating, dog-like member of the stone creatures that Charmcaster commonly uses as watchdogs and familiars), and then talking privately with Ben about Ken's behavior with his Omnitrix after Devlin's attack on their home. On two occasions, Gwen has used the Charms of Bezel and ended up becoming a superheroine named Lucky Girl. At first, her ability drew from the "luck" Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in an Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefitting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process.9 She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the lost Keystone of Bezel, which increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck.10 Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. In Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben and Gwen have started to accept one another, and Gwen is becomiong more proficient in her powers, which she got from her grandmother, who is really a alien with powers. In Ben 10 Alien Force, she is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Category:Characters